


Afterthought

by nattraven



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: “我想人活得足够久，就会收获足够多的恐惧。”一个关于不停失去的故事。





	Afterthought

**Author's Note:**

> 除了等边三角外，有少量的原作时期Newtina 提及，请注意避雷。  
> 尝试了一下稍微不同的写法。

1

太阳快消失了。纽特抬起手臂准备敲门，片刻之后又犹犹豫豫地放下。他不安地在门前的台阶上跺了跺脚，又抖掉肩上落的一层薄薄的雪。也许写封信更好，他把手揣回口袋，愤愤地想，吼叫信也行，忒修斯给他寄过不少，这种时候就该礼尚往来。他看着皮克特从大衣前胸的口袋里探出脑袋，好奇地打量着从天空像幽灵般落下来的细雪。“肯定行不通。”他对着护树罗锅突然说，“这个写信狂，他现在都不回妈妈的信。”皮克特不为所动，反而攀到他的肩膀上，伸出细小枝条，似乎想碰碰落下的雪花。

纽特叹了口气，再一次伸出手，还没等他抬起手臂按门铃，皮克特就把他的手臂当成滑梯、一路溜到了钥匙孔前。

“等一等，皮克特——”纽特低声道，“这个不行——”

门开了。忒修斯正看着他。纽特注意到他的头发不像平时那样打理整齐，而是蓬松、微卷着垂下来，这让他看起来变得年轻，也不那么有威胁性。

“呃，不是要撬你家的门……”纽特曲起手指，低头示意皮克特赶快回来，护树罗锅一蹦一跳地往回走，丝毫没有注意到空气里的尴尬。

忒修斯还是没有说话。只是看着他。

而纽特只管盯着地面说话：“妈妈让我来问你圣诞节回不回家。”他注意到忒修斯是光着脚踩在地面上，很不寻常，想了想，他又补充一句，“因为你不回她信。”某种直觉告诉他，眼下的沉默很不对劲，但他没有足够的经验来告诉他这背后的原因。

“我以为这件事每年都是我来做。”忒修斯终于说话了，“进来吧。”他转身走回屋子的阴影里，纽特此刻意识到，这是他的兄长近一个月以来对他说的第一句话。

 

自从莉塔的葬礼过后，他就没见过忒修斯。不顾莱斯特兰奇家旁支的几个亲戚反对，忒修斯坚持要葬礼在英格兰举行。他们最终决定把地址选在伦敦郊外的一个墓园里。考乌斯.莱斯特兰奇没有反对，也没有出现在葬礼上。

莱斯特兰奇家的女人在家谱上以分开的、孤独的兰花表示，纽特对忒修斯提起，他感到某种义务，要尽力向还活着的人提供关于死者的细节。而莉塔的博格特的秘密，他再三权衡，除了尤瑟夫搞错追杀对象外，他最终没有向其他人吐露更多。我毕竟答应过她，他想，她和她的秘密在我这里像那只小渡鸦一样安全。

既然如此，那兰花要落到哪里去也不是那些莱斯特兰奇们的事。忒修斯平静地回答，同时签完了最后一份葬礼请柬。从巴黎回来之后，他就惊人地平静，正常工作仿佛无事发生，纽特想，即使现在他们在谈论葬礼事宜、以及不可避免地谈到死者时也是。多坚忍啊，纽特能听到葬礼招待会上的人们低声说，那可是他的未婚妻，他又多么冷酷无情啊。而纽特则看着忒修斯寒暄和握手，必要时露出微笑，仿佛那个夜晚从来没发生过一样。

而纽特觉得有些不公平，他始终记得他在火光中看见崩溃的面孔，一时间过于震惊几乎意识不到那是他的兄长。他知道自己该说点什么来安慰，但没有任何语句肯回应他的召唤，这仿佛看到父母哭泣，不可理解，难以接受。于是他只能伸出手臂主动去拥抱他较为年长的兄弟，这样他就不必再看那张崩溃的、令人不安的面孔。在那晚短暂的拥抱中，纽特.斯卡曼德获得了一个新的秘密。

葬礼当天天气不坏，多风多云，但至少有阳光。来的人不多不少，无非是两家亲戚和一些魔法部的同事，特拉维斯也来了，身后跟着一个神情冷淡的男巫——他的新助理。

斯卡曼德兄弟和莱斯特兰奇家的一个远亲（据说是莉塔的姨妈），以及一位魔法部的同事共同担任抬棺人。纽特仍然记得另外两人的惊讶表情——棺材很轻，因为里面几乎是空的。巴黎事件之后，来调查的傲罗把拉雪兹神父公墓翻了个底朝天，但格林德沃的厉火把一切都烧了个干净。除了一根可能是她的烧坏了的魔杖，他们什么也没有找到，最后忒修斯将莉塔第二喜欢的礼服长袍放进了棺材。

葬礼结束之后，忒修斯就再也没跟他说过话。

而纽特不得不承认，这也不全是忒修斯的错。十二月的大部分时间他都在弗兰德地区转悠，受邓布利多之托试图寻找一只课上展演用的红帽子，以及顺便调查一下格林德沃的动向。他很高兴有事可做，可以让他不去想一些事。直到他母亲的猫头鹰找到他，纽特才惊觉圣诞节要来了。“我很担心忒修斯，因为莉塔的事。”斯卡曼德夫人的笔迹和他们很像，只是更加圆润优雅，“尽管我们起初并不十分赞同这桩婚事，但他曾经很幸福，这就够了。”字迹在这里变得犹疑，“之前派给他的猫头鹰都没有回信，或许你可以问问他是否愿意回来过圣诞节？”

他跟着忒修斯走进黑暗的客厅，后者走进厨房烧水。客厅的壁炉里只有若隐若现的余火闷燃着，纽特不禁打了个寒颤，屋子里几乎和外面一样冷，他挥了挥魔杖，火苗窜起，照亮壁炉架上被银亮亮裁信刀插住的一叠信，都没有打开。

“尽管这样说有角色反转之嫌。”忒修斯的声音从厨房传来，“但我不会回去的。”少有的固执。纽特想，他不擅长当说客，从来不擅长。但他有别的办法。

“那正好。”纽特说，“我想在你这里过一阵子。”

“什么？”

“我想在你这里过圣诞。”纽特提高了声音，“至少先给受伤的人鱼找个临时住处，马型水怪跟他不太对付，我地下室不能再装更多的水，麻瓜邻居开始起疑了——”

“那就别养那么多魔法动物。”忒修斯把茶盘重重地放在他面前，那套茶具纽特认得，正是斯卡曼德夫人送的结婚礼物，绘满了细密的花朵。“你是最糟糕的说客，纽特。”忒修斯看着他，“既然你打算搞坏我的房子，我就更没理由离开了。”

“你要是答应回家，我就可以考虑点别的解决方案。”

让纽特有些失望的是，忒修斯没有再反驳他。“如果你坚持。”他听上去疲于争辩了，“地下室钥匙在碗橱里。”纽特本以为下一句是“不要碰任何其他东西。”但忒修斯只是转身走开，纽特目送他上了楼。

壁炉里的火焰燃烧得更旺了一点。纽特这时看清那叠信边上还摆着一张比照片大不了多少的小画像，莉塔.莱斯特兰奇的褐眼睛正有点悲伤地望着他，画上的莉塔还穿着死去那天的紫色长袍。“他在难过的时候就总是这样。”她悄悄地说。

纽特就只是看着她，试图假装最近几个月只是一场噩梦。但他失败了。

“去爱别人。”那个画像中的莉塔说，“想要走出来，最快的办法就是去爱别人。”

“你说得轻松。”纽特打定主意背过身去不看她，他端起茶杯尝了一口，又把它原路放回去。茶水冷而苦涩，就算以忒修斯的泡茶水平也太过反常，于是他得出结论，他来是对的，他只是不知道下一步该怎么做。

“你不就做到了？”那个莉塔撑着脑袋看他，“蒂娜.戈登斯坦，她很好，有像火蝾螈一样的眼睛。你因为她是勇敢温柔的人而爱她。”

纽特骤然转身看着她，却说不出话来。那个莉塔看了他一会儿，叹了口气，又坐回窗边去了，和北风呼啸的此地不同，她的窗外是夜晚风高浪急的大海，时不时有浪扑打着白沫翻涌上来。

“你不该知道。”他干巴巴地说，移开了目光。“而且我对你——”不是那样的，他仍然记得听到那句“没你不能爱的怪物”时仿佛被鞭子抽打的错觉，不是那样的。他过去和此刻都想辩解，但他依然什么也说不出来。

“我有一部分来自你的记忆。”画像里的莉塔眨眨眼，那表情纽特熟悉到几乎有些难过了。“你在跟碎片讲话，纽特，跟我争辩毫无意义。”她说，“他把楼上所有的画框都搬走了。替我去看看他吧。”说完，她就转脸面对窗外、不再看他，仿佛要等那海上的黑夜结束，黎明到来似的。

 

2

纽特最终在后花园里找到了忒修斯。后者一支接着一支地抽烟，他在大战期间养成的糟糕习惯，重回英国后不久他戒掉了，但现在又卷土重来。忒修斯仍然穿着给纽特开门时穿的毛衣，只是脚上多了一双绒毛拖鞋，纽特猜测或许是莉塔给他买的。落下来的雪化在他的头发里，让那些卷曲变得湿润和稍微服帖了一些。

纽特走过去的时候他没有动，仍然盯着即将消失的太阳，直到前者把热可可塞进他手里才回过神来。

“你泡的茶比我记得的还要难喝。”纽特说，“所以我得自己弄点什么。”

忒修斯看了他一眼。

“你真奇怪，你把她的遗物都收走，把画留了下来。”纽特说，“但又不肯见她。”在准备葬礼期间，忒修斯坚持独自一人收拾遗物，但当时纽特以同样的坚定敲开了他家的门。最终收拾出几个大箱子，牢牢地锁在阁楼里。纽特曾暗自怀疑这做法是否合适，但忒修斯态度坚决，仿佛这样做就能将哀痛本身压缩到极限似的。

“那不是她。”忒修斯的声音听上去闷闷的。

“当然不。”纽特苦涩地说，“她说你应该去爱别人，还说我做到了。”他伸出脚尖踢了踢卵石路上的残雪。

“是吗？”忒修斯说，他声音里有一点真诚的好奇，“那你做到了吗？”

纽特沉默了一会儿。他从来不擅长谈话，但片刻之前直觉告诉他，要不惜一切代价让忒修斯跟他说话，因此单刀直入地选择了危险话题。现在看来这是个为了摆脱暗礁往漩涡里冲的做法。但他没有回头路了。

“我以为我做到了。”他最终说，“但我现在不知道了。”

“别犯傻。”忒修斯说，“想清楚了再做任何事。”

他们又沉默地站了一会儿，零星的雪花落到热可可里。太阳已经落下去了，但天没有完全黑下来。西方天空仍然有最后一点暖橙色的光。

“我可以留到假期之后再想。”纽特清清嗓子，“在那之前，我有件事要告诉你。”他不确定眼下是否合适，但以往经验告诉他，犹疑只会误事。

忒修斯等他说下去。

“你知道，1923年圣诞节的时候，我，呃，其实也在格拉斯哥。”

“你在说什么？”忒修斯疑惑地看着他。

“你，莉塔，还有一队傲罗闯进麻瓜动物园捉那个想孵蛇怪的白痴的时候——”纽特竭力不去看他，这事提起来像上辈子那么遥远，但不管怎么说——

“——别告诉我你养了一条蛇怪。”忒修斯警告意味地看了他一眼。很好，纽特想，他想起来了。仿佛引诱一只受伤的动物走出巢穴，他继续说道：“蛋没孵化。再说你们是冲着蛇怪去的，我只想看看他自称捕捉到的五肢怪（Quintaped）。”

忒修斯瞧着他。“你说得它好像只是多了一条腿的毛毛熊一样。”忒修斯说，“那次我们不得不出动逆转偶发事件小组。”他警惕地眯起眼睛，“莉塔之后主动交了一份事件还原报告——说突然出现的五肢怪又莫名消失——”

纽特点点头。

“所以说，她放跑了你和那个怪物。”忒修斯说，“就在我眼皮底下。”

“唔，你反应挺快的。我把它带回伤心岛去了。”纽特说，“它还是比较喜欢自己的原产地。”

“我早该知道。”忒修斯点点头，“你们是犯罪伙伴，她只是藏得比较好的那个，从十六岁教那只伤人魔貂说脏话开始就是了。”

“不是我们任何一个人的问题。”纽特说，“是它自己的模仿偏好，你得承认，有些脏话之所以流行是因为它朗朗上口。”在更沉重的近况前，沉重旧事如今看来微不足道。如果莉塔能活着，他不介意再被开除五次。他耸耸肩：“被咬的家伙是个混蛋，我不后悔。”

“听听你在说什么。十五年前我会说你交友不慎。”忒修斯停了停，“但你现在听上去——”他没有说出口，说出来对谁都不公平。

“——很像她。”纽特却替他说完了，“人会改变，人也会留下痕迹。”他说，“我曾非常不希望她改变——因为，”他努力斟酌字句，而这一次，语言没有抛弃他，“因为那也是我的一部分。”

雪下得更大了。无声无息地落在他们肩膀和头发上。“我真的很想她。”忒修斯低声说。

“我知道。”纽特握了握他空着的手，“我也是。”

 

3

那个圣诞节过后，他们很少再提起她。忒修斯圣诞节后回来照常上班，周围人仍小心翼翼待他一段时间后，就彻底忘记这事，他也甚少流露多余情绪。纽特曾以为忒修斯最终成功痊愈——他在那之前和那之后都经历过足够多的死亡，因而让身边人对他有了一种古怪的信任，他足够强或足够不在乎，总是能撑过去。但纽特逐渐怀疑事情可能并不是那样，和画像莉塔的忠告相反，他的兄长之后再也没有和哪位女士如此亲近过。蒂娜曾开他玩笑，为何像个妈妈一样如此关心长兄婚姻状态，纽特并没有多说，但怀疑的影子从未在他心中退去。

这模模糊糊的猜想在多年后获得了部分的确认。某个残阳如血的傍晚，一只银色的渡鸦扑打着翅膀，落了在他的窗台上，用忒修斯的声音说话：“格林德沃就要来了，我和其他傲罗会让他吃点苦头。快和蒂娜一起离开据点。我们一会儿见。”

那是他第一次，也是最后一次看见忒修斯变化了的守护神。在撒谎方面，他们俩不相上下得糟糕。

 

“我听说你想要见我，斯卡曼德先生？”办公桌后，邓布利多正望着他。

纽特一言不发地将那根断成两截的魔杖放在办公桌上，玳瑁手柄和大部分杖身已经被熏黑，杖芯在断裂处蜷缩成一团，像某种受伤的动物。与他同行的一个傲罗抓住了它，却没抓住从扫帚上摔下去的忒修斯。

“……我很遗憾，纽特。”邓布利多慢慢地说，“你的兄弟，他很勇敢。”

纽特抬头看他。

“我尽到了责任，有人失去了挚爱，有人做出了更大的牺牲。”纽特说，“恕我问一句，为什么你不能？”真的说出口的时候，答案几乎已悬在空中，等待什么人将它抓住。他不想听到回答。答案对所有人都一样。那个字眼。那个无数人向往而又羞于说出口的字眼。

或许他不该来责备其他什么人。忒修斯是故意的。纽特想，忒修斯盼了这个机会太久，因此在它来临的时候毫不犹豫地抓住了它。他的哥哥在某些方面耐心并不输给他。忒修斯救了蒂娜和他一命，但他感到不快，感到被抛下。这和拉雪兹神父公墓那晚太过相似，忒修斯是故意的，他本可以活下来，继续跟纽特一起并肩作战，但他抛下了其他所有人。

纽特突然觉得很疲倦。他没有等邓布利多的回答就走了出去。沿着石阶往下走的时候，他突然想和那个画像里的莉塔说说话，她一定记得中间缺失了的那个忒修斯。

但纽特没有找到她。在给忒修斯收拾遗物时，他找遍了忒修斯在伦敦郊外的房子和魔法部的办公室，都没有见到那张小画像的踪影。因此，他只能推测，忒修斯随身带着它，至少被咒语击落下扫帚时带着它，而最终和它一起沉入北海之中。

我本来已站在你这边。纽特想。他习惯独自一人很久，但此刻终于感到孤独。

可我与你不一样，我总能撑过去的。

 

4

1993年圣诞假期之前，纽特收到邓布利多来信，信中请他帮鲁伯.海格短暂照顾一下霍格沃茨养着的神奇动物们。纽特这学期早些时候就听说那只鹰头马身有翼兽伤人事件，也曾通信给出力所能及的建议，这次自然欣然前往。

蒂娜对他假期突然离家稍微有些不满，但听他转述完之后也只是无奈又爱怜地叹了口气。“希望你不是因为忘了给罗夫买圣诞礼物而急着溜去霍格莫德。”她一边说一边指挥着盐罐子从架子上飞下来，往炖锅里抖了抖，结果不小心倒得太多。

“怎么会。”纽特短短地笑了一声。他披上大衣，尽管这些年他腿脚没有过去那么灵光，但外出永远有它的吸引力。而且，他走到门口之前，在大脑里琢磨了一圈，他可能确实忘记给哪个遥远的姨妈家的孩子买礼物。

“记得赶回来吃晚饭——”蒂娜从厨房探出脑袋喊道，“别忘了罗夫邀请了一位小客人来，是同学院的姑娘。可别因为迟到而丢脸——”

 

霍格莫德边缘，纽特正抱着一只佐科笑话商店的纸袋，深一脚浅一脚踩过脏兮兮的雪。佐科的店员看到他抱着一打大粪蛋和其他玩意儿过来的时候难掩惊讶，似乎难以想象这个上了年纪的老头到底要这些东西有什么用。但纽特并不在意，只是稍有些意外大粪蛋仍然热销，诚如某些麻瓜广告所言，经典永不过时。至于剩余那些东西，则让纽特有些困惑，但不知怎么着，他确定收到礼物的小孩子会喜欢——但凡能让家长大摇其头、连声叹息的事物都是这样。更何况，他现在有年龄这东西站在他这一边，没人冲他皱眉头，他想怎么做就怎么做。

接下来一整天他都足够开心。他忍不住先走进城堡溜达了一圈，惊讶地发现有些年轻面孔看上去似曾相识。回到场地时，海格不在小屋里，但给他留了钥匙和字条，除了说明情况外，也告诉他柜子里的茶与岩皮饼可随意取用。纽特并不介意一个人忙碌，半天很快就过去。

“接下来就只剩夜骐了。”字条上告诉他马厩在禁林边缘，于是纽特披上外套，离开了小屋。搬运冻僵的鹿尸体不费什么劲——他有魔杖，但随着他一步步往林地走去，关节开始抱怨寒冷天气，他可真是老了——

气温骤降。黑暗的影子笼罩下来。

 

他听见人的惨叫。蓝色的火焰骤然升起。海浪拍打的声音。酷烈的风声。龙死去的哀鸣。冰冷巢中僵硬的小尸体。

“我爱你们。”

“我们一会儿见。”

然后银白色的动物冲出了杖尖。纽特再回过神来的时候，成群的摄魂怪已经不见踪影，而他正仰面倒在地上，一只夜骐好奇地低头打量着他。那幽灵般的动物有一双温柔的月白眼睛。他慢慢坐起身，伸手抚上了它瘦骨嶙峋的脑袋。

“谢谢你。”他低声说，“我想人活得足够久，就会收获足够多的恐惧。”他闭上眼睛。但在他内心深处，有比恐惧更深远的东西在召唤他。

 

“我现在可以看到它们了。”秋季的瓢泼大雨里，他的声音几乎听不见，“你说的对，只有理解死亡才能看见夜骐。”

但他知道莉塔听见了，因为片刻之后，有人找到他藏在长袍里的手，野蛮又坚定地握了握。

 

现在还不行。纽特看着夜骐低头分食腐肉。我仍有责任和爱需要回应。他蹒跚着走过雪地，忍不住转身回望纷纷大雪里的禁林，它一度给他带来过的压迫和恐惧感早已消失，那林地间的黑暗不知何时起变得诱人。

将近一个世纪之前，他和莉塔曾跌跌撞撞地跑过那片地方，躲避一群不安分的炸尾螺。他已经老得会觉得关节不听使唤，可那片林地看上去没什么变化，仿佛还会有一个蓬蓬头发的女孩跑出来似的。他闭上眼睛，竭力不去看那阴翳林地，也不去想那些长眠的故人。他仍有责任，仍有人爱他，仍有爱人在这一边，仍有人等他回去。

但总有一天，我会加入你们的。我保证。他想，毕竟在那永恒的睡眠里，我可以做梦，而在梦里，失去的一切都将被找回。

 


End file.
